The Baconian Cipher
by valkys
Summary: YUNJAE. Yunho diharuskan mencari tahu jawaban kode sandi atas pernyataan cintanya dari Jaejoong [REPOST KARENA DI HAPUS OLEH FFN]
1. Chapter 1

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Kim Jaejoong, salah datu murid tingkat akhir di Toho Senior High School buru-buru membereskan semua buku, juga alat tulis-menulisnya ke dalam tas. Maklum, dia bukan tipe murid rajin yang baru pulang setelah lewat 2 atau 3 jam bel berbunyi, untuk mempelajari materi yang gurunya berikan tadi.

"Junsu-_ah_, ayo pulang!"

Kim Junsu, teman sebangku Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau duluan saja. Aku pulang dengan Chun-_ie._"

"Ck! Dasar pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta! Kemana-mana selalu berdua!"

"Makanya _Hyung_ cari pacar sana. Hush hush!" Usir Junsu samvil mendorong bahu Jaejoong menjauhinya.

"Jangan dorong-dorong. Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Kalau bisa sendiri, kenapa masih di sini?"

"_Aigo_... Aku membencimu, Kim Junsu."

Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ke luar kelas, sambil mendumel. Junsu melihat kelakuan sahabat lengketnya itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, tidak peduli. Ia malah asyik bermesraan dengan ponselnya. Pertengkaran seperti itu memang sering terjadi. _Besok juga marahnya hilang_, batin Junsu.

.

Sebelum pulang, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri mengecek lokernya. _Takut-takut ada yang tertinggal_, pikirnya. Selama di perjalanan menuju lokernya, Jaejoong beberapa kali disapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya, dan tentu saja ia membalas sapaan itu dengan ramah.

Jaejoong memang terkenal supel di sekolahnya. Ia tak segan bergaul dengan siapa pun, tak seperti kebanyakan orang lain yang memilih-milih dalam pertemanan. Itulah mengapa, Kim Jaejoong dikenali oleh hampir seluruh warga sekolah ini.

Ia membuka lokernya, terlihatlah sebuah novel dengan tebal sekitar 3-4 sentimeter tergeletak disana. _Hampir saja aku melupakan ini._

Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sedang tertarik dengan novel-novel detektif. Ia suka saat detektif-detektif itu memecahkan sebuah _case _dengan mudahnya, terlihat keren. Jaejoong juga terkadang ikut berpikir bagaimana cara memecahkannya, tentu saja sebelum ia membaca kelanjutan cerita saat detektif itu memecahkan _case_nya.

Saat hendak mengambilnya, ia melihat sebuah amplop. Amplop berwarba putih polos, namun terdapat tiga buah tanda cinta di salah satu ujungnya. Jaejoong meletakan novelnya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong mengambil isi dalam amplop itu, yang ternyata sebuah surat. Ia pun membacanya dengan seksama.

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu.**_

_**Kebaikan hatimu, wajahmu yang rupawan, senyum indahmu, juga keramahanmu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu...**_

_**Maafkan aku jika aku lancang...**_

_**Tapi aku tak bisa menahan semua ini lagi,**_

_**Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?**_

_**Jung Yunho.**_

_**P.S : Balas jawabanmu pada sebuah kertas dan masukan ke dalam amplop, lalu taruh kembali amplop itu di tempat semula aku meletakannya. **_

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, namun tak ayal semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. _Menyatakan cinta dengan sepucuk surat? Kuno sekali. Memangnya aku hidup di zaman Joseon?_

Ia langsung menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya, lalu menuliskan jawabannya. Seperti intruksi dari surat itu, Jaejoong memasukan suratnya kedalam amplop dan meletakan amplop itu kembali. Ia pulang dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

...

Yunho baru saja selesai latihan basket, seragam basketnya masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat surat yang ia letakkan di loker Jaejoong, dan berniat untuk mengeceknya.

Sebenarnya, bukannya Yunho kuno dan tidak mengenal sesuatu semacam ponsel yang dapat mengirimkan ribuan _chat _sekaligus. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih menggunakan surat, karena kesungguhannya akan tercermin dari surat itu. Setidaknya dengan surat, ia ada usaha untuk menulis dengan hati-hati agar terlihat indah dan rapi saat dibaca oleh sang pujaan hati.

Saat Yunho mengeceknya, ternyata ia sudah mendapat balasan! Walaupun belum sempat membacanya, Yunho sudah lompat-lompat tidak karuan. Ia senang Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkan suratnya.

Dibukanya perlahan lahan-lahan amplop itu, dan dibacanya surat balasan dari Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba, keningnya berkerut.

.

_**Hai ammy aku siap, rasa basah pulau siaga. Kamu curi domba, srigala semua ini suka obat. Ada iklan gali terus layu.**_

_**P.S : kau akan menemukan jawabannya jika kau berhasil memecahkan kode ini (ABAB)**_

.

_Apa ini?!_

Yunho saja tidak tahu kode apa yang Jaejoong maksud, lalu bagaimana cara ia memecahkannya? _Aku harus meminta bantuan_, pikirnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mencari kontak seseorang untuk ditelepon. Setelah ditemukan, ia menekan tombol pemanggil dan menunggu hingga tersambung.

"Ya! Yoochun-_ah._"

"_Kenapa menelepon_, Hyung?"

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

_"Aku baru mau pulang dengan Junsu, kenapa?"_

"Jangan pulang. Temui aku di kelas, sekarang juga. Tak ada bantahan!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho langsung memutuskan panggilannya bahkan sebelum Yoochun sempat menjawabnya. Dasar, dia memang suka seenaknya.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia melihat seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Dari postur tubuhnya saja Yunho sudah mengenali ia siapa.

"Jung Changmin!" Teriak Yunho pada orang itu.

Jung Changmin, ia adalah adik Yunho. Mereka hanya terpaut usia satu tahun. Namun mungkin karena makannya banyak, ia sedikit lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Kebetulan yang menguntungkan bagi Yunho, karena Changmin merupakan seorang yang jenius. _Mungkin dia bisa membantuku memecahkan ini._

Changmin yang diteriaki langsung berbalik dan menghampiri kakaknya. "_Waeyo, Hyung_?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Changmin menuju kelasnya.

...

Di dalam kelas, ternyata sudah ada Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu sedang dalam mode marahnya, karena ia tidak jadi pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Su. Tapi ini juga karena ulah sahabat kentalmu itu."

"Jaejoong? Kenapa memangnya?"

Yunho menunjukan surat balasan Jaejoong. Tanpa disuruh, mereka (Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin) membaca isi suratnya. sama seperti reaksi Yunho tadi, Yoochun dan Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sedangkan Changmin, ia menjauh dari mereka dan duduk di pojok kelas.

"Kode apa ini maksudnya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Mana aku tahu, Su. Jika aku sudah tahu dari tadi, aku tak akan meminta bantuan kalian."

Yunho mulai kesal, karena kodenya belum terpecahkan sama sekali.

setelah beberapa menit terus memelototi isi surat itu, seperti mendapat ilham, Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar, "Aku pernah mendengar. Untuk memecahkan sebuah kode huruf, maka kau harus menambahkan satu urutan pada huruf yang tertera. misalnya A menjadi B. Ayo, dicoba Yun."

Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Lalu ia mencoba memecahkan kode dengan saran Yoochun.

Ia menghela napasnya dan menggeleng, "Tetap tidak pas. Sepertinya bukan begitu memecahkannya, Chun."

"Coba di balik _Hyung_, hurufnya dikurang jangan ditambah. Jadi B menjadi A." Kali ini Junsu yang memberi saran.

Yunho pun kembali mencoba, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Puluhan kali mereka mencoba mengutak-atik kata-kata tidak jelas itu, tapi tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Mereka mulai lelah dan frustasi. Saat itu, Yunho tak sengaja melihat Changmin yang masih asyik duduk di pojok sambil memainkan permainan di ponselnya. Yunho melupakan keberadaan bocah itu karena terlalu serius memecahkan kode.

"_Ya_! Changmin-_ah! _Setidaknya bantulah aku sedikit!"

Changmin pun menjawabnya dengan acuh, "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Jika kau berhasil memecahkannya, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin selama sebulan."

"Kau harus menepati omonganmu itu _Hyung_."

Changmin berdiri di sebelah kakaknya, ia mengambil ponsel kakaknya yang berada di atas meja. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu memberikannya kepada Yunho. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kelas dan pulang.

Yunho bingung, ia melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Ternyata Changmin membuka sebuah situs web yang berjudul 'SANDI BACONIAN.'

Dengan bantuan Changmin, mereka bertiga bisa memecahkan kode yang diberikan Jaejoong.

Setelah mengetahui isi pesan Jaejoong. Yunho berlari-lari sambil melompat dan meneriakkan, "AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Sejak saat itu lah, keduanya resmi berpacaran.

.

.

.

END

.

Semua bermula ketika saya sedang insomnia.

Ga ada kerjaan, jadi buka-buka file di hp. Terus ada capture an tentang sandi bacon. Dulu pernah ada yang suruh saya memecahkan kode dengan sandi ini. Dengan bermodalkan aplikasi words di hp, jadilah ff ini. Tanpa edit, langsung publish.

Ff perdana setelah sekian lama vakum. Tolong beri pendapat, apakah kemampuan menulis saya semakin jelek? Sepertinya begitu.

Dan jika ada yang penasaran dengan isi surat Jae, coba pecahkan sendiri ya hehe sebenarnya itu mudah kok. Sandi bacon itu mudah dipecahkan, tapi sangat rumit saat dibuat.

Last, find me at BBM 7676C1AC

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dipersembahkan untuk para readers tercinta yang belum berhasil memecahkan kodenya. Pastikan kalian telah tahu tentang code bacon, dan mengetahui rumus perhurufnya. Dan... ya bisa disebut sekuel juga.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho yang kini berstatus sebagai pacar resminya Jaejoong, mengendap-endap berjalan mendekati kursi yang di duduki kekasihnya itu.

Kini ia sukses berada tepat di belakang Jaejoong, tanpa disadari olehnya. Ia menutup kedua mata kekasihnya itu dan berkata, "Coba tebak siapa aku."

"Yunho-_ah_." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Yunho dari matanya.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hai, sayang."

"Jadi kau berhasil memecahkan kodenya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Coba kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara memecahkannya."

Yunho mengambil ponselnya, ia menunjukkan situs yang kemarin Changmin tunjukan. Lalu ia menarik buku dan pulpen yang berada di meja Jaejoong, dan medekatkannya ke meja yang kursinya ia duduki sekarang.

"Gampang saja..."

Kemudian, ia sibuk menyalin surat balasan Jaejoong. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Ia menuliskannya tanpa tanda spasi, atau tanda baca apapun. Sehingga kata-kata rancu itu menjadi satu.

"Disini di tunjukkan bahwa huruf A sampai N adalah A sedangkan O sampai Z adalah B." Yunho berkata sambil menunjuk layar ponselnya. "Itu artinya, kita harus mengganti semua huruf ini menjadi A dan B." Lanjut Yunho.

"Huruf H menjadi A, huruf A menjadi A, huruf I menjadi A..." gumam Yunho sambil menuliskan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil. Senyuman terus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Setelah itu, kita bentuk kelompok semua huruf ini menjadi lima anggota perkelompok."

Yunho kembali menulis hasil yang ia dapat dari merubah huruf-huruf itu menjadi A dan B. Hanya saja sekarang, setiap lima huruf ia beri jarak.

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Setelah itu. Kita tinggal cocokan kelompok-kelompok ini dengan rumusnya. AAAAA adalah A. Seperti itu, Joong-_ie._"

"Kau hebat, Yun."

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan pipi sebelah kiri Yunho.

"Astaga! Ini masih pagi dan aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan tidak senonoh!" Gerutu Junsu. "Awas Jung! Aku mau duduk!"

Junsu menarik paksa lengan Yunho, dan segera menempati kursi yang diduduki Yunho tadi.

"_YA! duckbutt!_" Teriak Yunho.

Junsu hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidah.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Yunho. Tepat di depan Yunho, Jaejoong merapikan dasi Yunho yang agak sedikit miring. "Aku akan menemuimu istirahat nanti, Yun-_ie_."

Mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu, Yunho hanya bisa terpaku. Baru kali ini Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Baru saja ia akan membalas ucapan Jaejoong, tapi...

"Yunho _Hyung_. Kau tidak lupa janjimu kan? Aku sudah lapar!" Teriak Changmin yang berdiri di daun pintu kelas.

Ck. Dasar bocah itu!

.

.

.

END

Semoga dengan ini, ada sedikit pencerahan saat memecahkan kodenya.

Yang berhasil memecahkan kodenya, kalian mau apa dari saya? /?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita abal saya.

Last find me at BBM 7676C1AC

See ya!


End file.
